1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational systems and, more particularly, to an integrated digital platform which incorporates a self-illuminating broad digital display unit with an electron beam and two glass whiteboards, enabling the electron beam to be moved along an electron beam track, and keeping all connecting lines from sight. The integrated digital platform automatically records the content (including digital data, voice, hand-written content) that has been conveyed and stores this content in the form of an electronic file, which can then be sent to the e-mail addresses of each student. Hereby in this document, the term ‘integrated digital platform’ exclusively refers to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a typical tutoring status in a lecture environment. As illustrated, a whiteboard unit 11 is placed at the front wall of the lecture environment. A roll-up screen 12 is suspended in front of the whiteboard unit 11. A projector 13 is positioned on the table in front of the screen 12 and connected to a notebook computer 14. A lamp 17 is mounted on the ceiling and adapted to illuminate the whiteboard unit 11. During lecturing, the teacher 15 must stand out of the projected light from the projector 13, and they will frequently operate the notebook computer 14 and/or the projector 13. Before using the projector 13, the teacher must turn off the light at the front of the room 17 for optimal viewing quality of the images on the screen 12. Further, because the cables of the projector 13 and the notebook computer 14 are not integrated as a fixture in the lecture environment, they tend to be tripped over and thus stretched accidentally, moving the projector 13 and the notebook computer 14 out of place or falling to the floor.
FIG. 3 illustrates an interactive display platform according to the prior art. The interactive display platform is comprised of a specifically designed whiteboard 20, a suspension arm 22 installed at the top side of the whiteboard 20, a projector 21 carried on the suspension arm 22, and an electron beam (not shown). This design of an interactive display platform is still not functionally satisfactory. According to this design, the whiteboard 20 can be used as a projection board or an electronic whiteboard. However, when the whiteboard is used as an electronic whiteboard, the projector 21 must be turned off.